Getting Over Caleb Or Not?
by IHeartUCato
Summary: So this is a sequel to my other one-shot, Getting Over Will. Basically, this one is about after Christina finds out about Caleb. I won't say what about Caleb, because it has major Insurgent spoilers.


**A/N- So here we are! I had a lot of people telling me that I should continue this, so here you go! This is pretty sad actually so you've been warned, and also if you just decided not to warrant my summary, this is a major Insurgent spoiler. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Divergent, but I own **_**this **_**story.**

Heartbreak.

Betrayal.

Denial.

These are just _some _of the emotions buzzing around in me. Why? Because Tris just told me that the guy who helped me get over Will, the guy I really, _really _like; Tris just told me he's a double-crosser. She just told me, that he was helping Jeanine do tests on her.

He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't. For one, he's her brother. Secondly, he never seemed like that kind of guy. It's true that my interactions with him were very limited until that day on the roof, but all those times after, all those times I snuck out to see him or vise versa. I never once thought that he could, let alone _would, _do something like this. He wouldn't do this. Caleb is not that kind of guy.

So that is what leads me all the way out here, as close to the Erudite compound as I dare go. I want very much to see Caleb, but I don't want any of the rogue Dauntless or any of the Erudite to find and kill me. That wouldn't be helping anybody.

"Christina?!" A startled voice comes out of the dark and I whip out my gun leveling it at the offenders head. "Christina, put the gun down it's me, Caleb."

I finally get a look at the intruders face as a trains light flashes over us and it is indeed Caleb. I'm so happy I almost shout in relief. Almost. I'm so happy I almost drop my gun and wrap my arms around him and kiss him. Almost. Instead, I keep the gun level and I keep my face impassive. "You're a traitor." As much as I wish it didn't, my voice cracks at the end. I want to shout in joy, I want to cry in relief; I want to wrap my arms around him and kiss him. But I also want to hurt him. Hurt him for hurting Tris and for hurting me and for making me believe that when this was over we could be together. This boy makes me feel crazy things all at once. "They were all just lies."

"What was just lies?" He asks. Like he doesn't know.

"All of it."

He sighs. "That isn't very helpful Christina. So why don't you just put the gun down and we can talk about this?" I don't lower it. I want to, I so desperately want to. Just like how I want to believe that this is just some misunderstanding and that he's really a spy _for_ us instead of against us. I don't though, so I don't lower my gun either. He shakes his head. "Please Christina. Please, I know what this looks like and it isn't!"

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you double-crossed us to help Jeanine. It _looks _like you tried to help her kill your own damn sister." It looks like you never cared about me.

"Is that what you think I was lying about?" He asks and it takes me a moment to register that I said that last part out loud. Caleb looks weary, but he takes a step forward so that my gun is almost touching him. "Because if that's what it is, know that _that_ wasn't a lie." He takes another step forward and my gun is now against his chest.

"Then _why_?" I ask him, the tears finally breaking free.

He sighs. "I love Tris, I...she's my sister, but... she doesn't understand. No one there does. You're the only one who understands me." He tells me.

"Then why won't you stay for me?" I ask him trying to hold back the sobs overflowing in my throat.

His hand comes up and cradles my face and he wipes a few of my tears away with his thumb. I know I should stop this, I know I should be pushing him away, but instead I find myself leaning into his touch. "Because I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't Christina." And then he leans in and kisses me. I should push him away _now_! But I can't. In fact, when I bring my arms up to do so, I find I dropped my gun and that I'm linking my arms around his neck. I missed this. I missed him.

When he finally pulls away, he doesn't move for a while, just us staring at each other, before he whispers, "You have to go now. They'll be wondering where you are, and sooner or later they'll send people to come after me. You need to go now, Christina. I love you, but you need to get over me, just as you did with Will." And then he's pulling away from me fully and gently pushing me back in the direction of the Merciless Mart.

"I love you too." I whisper back to him before I start running back. He told me to get over him just as I did Will. I never got over Will, he still haunts me. I just found someone to fill in the hole left in my heart from when he died. I found Caleb. I will never get over him. Ever.

**A/N- Ta da! What did you guys think? CALINA FOREVER! That's my couple name for them :) I also plan on doing another separate one-shot in Caleb's POV about him getting over Susan. I bet you can guess what it'll be called! :) LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


End file.
